Jinchūriki
by Shadowcat-Riot
Summary: Y se encontraron en la aldea de la arena los 3 pequeños de no mas de 6 años .-Te..te llamas Sakura?-dijo el pelirrojo-Hai Sakura Haruno- Y yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara- N.A:la historia la escribi cuando tenia 9 asi qe no se burle
1. Encuentro

_Tristeza, odio, soledad, dolor son las cosas que "ella" recuerda desde que tiene memoria Sakura era el nombre de esa niña, esa niña que todos odian en su aldea por ser una jinchuuriki por tener un biju dentro de ella, la culpan por lo que paso un día que nadie quiere recordar en esa aldea por esa razón cada vez que ella salía de el ligar donde vivía casi siempre era golpeada por los aldeanos dejándola al borde de la muerte a sus 5 años._

____

____

____

____

**Un ****día Sakura salio sin que nadie la viera llevaba una mascar tipo ANBU.**

**Caminaba todos los que estaba cerca de ahí la vieron como una niña normal que solo estaba jugando Sakura se sintió aliviada de que ya no la vieran como un demonio lo malo es que no la tenían que ver.**

**Paso cerca de un parque y sintió como una pelota le callo en la cabeza era de unos niños que estaban jugando. Los niños fueron por la pelota y a disculparse**

**-Perdón no nos fijamos es que estábamos jug…-no termino la frase por que con la pelota se rompió la mascara y al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendieron.**

**-**** tu eres… jajaja no puedo creer que un demonio no sea capas de detener una simple pelota – dijo en tono de burla**

**-No soy un demonio- dijo ella**

**- Claro que lo eres no sirves para nada solo para destruir y matar eres solo eso un mounstro un bestia un de-mo-nio-**

**- Cállate!!! – dijo ignorando lo que le decían**

**- mounstro vete de ****aqui antes de que te golpee – dijo el niño**

**Sakura no lo pudo soportar mas que le digan demonio mounstro bestia y poco a poco se empezó a enojar dejando salir un poco del chakra de su bijuu **

**-CALLATE!!!- Dijo ella con un tono de voz aterrador**

**Un gran ruido se escucho todos los que estaba cerca de ahí rápido fueron a verlo que paso .Sakura se encontraba con el chakra de su bijuu fuera pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de matar al niño que la estaba molestando siente un dolor en la cabeza voltea y ve que es una piedra y escucha unas voces voltea a donde estaban esas voces y ve a unos aldeanos que la estaba viendo con "esa" mirada que tanto la había lastimado es mirada llena de odio rencor desprecio esa mirada que te dice "por que no te mueres de una vez" sakura la ignoraba pero todos los aldeanos que la miraban empezaron a correr para golpearla ella también lo hizo su chakra del bijuu ya había desaparecido . La encontraron y la empezaron a golpear hasta que un ANBU llego**

**Tenemos ordenes del tsuchikage, venimos por ella- dijo refiriéndose a Sakura**

**Qu...que me van a ha... cer- dijo débilmente la pelirrosa por los golpes que le habían dado **

**Te llevaremos a otra aldea- dijo fríamente el ANBU – ya no perteneces a la aldea de las rocas**

**Pero por que?-pregunto la jinchuuriki**

**No tenemos la suficiente seguridad aquí – contestó**

**Suficiente seguridad? Para que? –pregunto**

**PARA ENCERRARTE!!!-Dijo el ANBU con un tono un poco perverso **

**Qu…que!?-dijo ella con miedo a la respuesta **

**Te vamos a enviar a ****Sunagakure no Sato para que te encierren no permitiremos que pase lo mismo que con este niño- dijo serio y refiriéndose al niño que anteriormente Sakura había golpeado **

**Que no…no quiero!!!- dijo echándose a correr **

**No te será tan fácil escapar-dijo el ANBU apareciendo enfrente de ella**

**NANI!!!-Dijo con asombro**

**Toma – dijo dándole un golpe en el estomago dejándola inconciente**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Que? Donde estoy ? – dio confusa una ojiverde**

**Estas en el calabozo de suna- contesto un niño**

**Qui…quien eres?- dijo Sakura poniéndose en pose de defensa**

**Tranquila no te voy a ser nada- dijo un rubio ojiazul entre 5 o 6 años o sea la misma edad de Sakura**

**Pero que hacemos aquí?-pregunto**

**Nos utilizan dicen que nos darán "nuestro castigo"-respondió**

**Pero por que si yo no hice nada y supongo que tu tampoco o si ?- dijo**

**No pero… Yo soy de Konoha me mandaron a qui por que ataque a un niño en el estado kyub…- hubo silencio**

**Estado que?- dice ella**

**No olvídalo si te lo digo me vas a odiar-dijo algo triste**

**Por que habría de odiarte anda dímelo – dice**

**Pero…-no alcanza a terminar**

**Anda no te preocupes-dice ella**

**Obvio conoces a los bijuus pues yo…tengo al kiuby dentro el bijuu de 9 colas **

**Que!?-se sorprendio**

**Sabia que me ibas a odiar-dijo triste – todos en la aldea me odiaban uno mas no hace diferencia-**

**Te comprendo – silencio – ya somos 2 en este lugar que tenemos un bijuu**

**Nani?-dijo el rubio**

**Comprendo lo que se siente que te odien que te golpeen y tu ni siquiera los miraste feo – sonrie melancólicamente-por que yo tengo al gobi o también conocido como houkou…en mi interior **

**LO…lo siento-se disculpa**

**No te preocupes al menos ya nadie nos va a molestar verdad-dijo ella**

**Para serte sincero no lo se yo llegue aquí en la mañana…UPS perdón te ando contando historias y ni siquiera nos hemos dicho nuestros nombres, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto y tu?**

**Yo..soy Haruno Sakura-dijo un poco tímida**

**Que bien ya no estaré solo en esta celda- menciona el **

**Yo tampoco por que si da miedo- menciono ella**

**Y decían la verdad esa celda si daba miedo y estaba en las peores condiciones había un lava manos sucio no había camas solo cobijas y solo 3 todo estaba echo de piedras había una puerta de metal que solo se abría por afuera y una reja en el techo dejando entrar la única luz que era la de la luna **


	2. Sabaku No Gaara

**_Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto-sama^^_**

**zoe-uchiha7:Gracias por ser el 1º review^^**

PolinSeneka:Me agrada qe te gustara aqui esta la conti

Adrit126:El houkou o Gobi es un Biju un demonio con cola es el Lobo de 5 colas buscalo en wikipedia y lo encontraras 

naruto-y-soul-eater-fan:Gracias por verla me gusta que te paresca interesante

steldark:Creo que no le voy a poner NaruHina porque a mi esa pareja no me gusta tampoco el SasuSaku y el GaaMatsu tal vez lo ponga si haga un GaaSaku pero talvez no.

* * *

Era aproximadamente las 8:00 de la noche

**. Naruto y Sakura dormian muy incomodos en el lugar, ya que son solo 3 mantas les daba mucho frio que, a pesar de que fueran muy pocas, ademas eran muy delgadas, mas bien en lugar de mantas se podria decir que eran como unas tipos podia sentir el frío que tenian los dos jinchurikis con tan solo verlos Sakura al igual que Naruto estaba temblando y los dos tenian los labios ligeramente morados **

**Se escucharon algunos golpes detras de la puerta de donde ellos estaba que como era de metal el sonido era mucho mas fuerte que el de una puerta normal haciendo que los niños de 6 años se despertaran. Se abre la puerta dejando el paso a un hombre de mas o menos 30 años **

**Por desgracia ya se pueden ir pero si los veo de nuevo no querran saber las consecuencias-menciono con un tono algo enfadado el hombre**

**Genial!!!-menciono/grito Naruto de felicidad –pense que estariamos por lo menos una semana**

**Si pero ya vámonos Naruto -dijo Sakura **

**Hai-afirmo el rubio**

**Y justo cuando estaban pasando por la puerta el hombre golpea a Sakura por la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared **

**Esto es solo un aviso de lo que puede pasar si los veo de nuevo pero sera 10 veces peor-diciendo eso se fue**

**Estas bien Sakura-chan – dijo algo preocupado el ojiazul viendo como un hilo de sangre salia de la boca de su amiga pelirrosa mientras corria hacia ella**

**No te preocupes Naruto solo fue un pequeño golpe comparado con lo que me dan los aldeanos esto no es nada- dijo forzando una sonrisa**

**Naruto pudo ver que aunque sonriera en sus ojos se mostraba todo lo que habia sufrido en el momento en que Naruto vio sus ojos supo que sufrio lo mismo que el **

**Vamonos Sakura-chan – dijo naruto dandole la mano a su amiga para que se levantara**

**Ha..hai -respondio**

**Después de eso salieron del espantoso lugar hacia las ciudades de Suna estaban caminando y vieron que las personas no los veian como en sus aldeas los trataban como todos los niños eso y eso que los dos portadores de los bijus se pueiseran felices podian salir a las calles sin que todos los aldeanos los vieran con "esa" mirada llena de odio y de rencor por algo que ellos no hicieron pero esos recuerdos no estaban presentes en esos momentos por que eran felices pero algo les preocupaba DONDE IVAN A DORMIR de sus aldeas los mandaron ahí y no tenian donde vivir a los 2 se les ocurrio regresar a sus aldeas pero no tenian el valor y ademas para que regresarian para que otra ves sufrieran para que los trataran igual que a un demonio NO era mejor no tener donde vivir y que no te golpeen a que si tener un hogar pero que te persigan solo para golpearte**

**Después de tanto caminar se sentaron a decansar y hablar un poco pero escucharon a personas correr como si estubieran persiguiendo a algo asi quevan a ver que es lo que sucede**

**Sakura-chan vamos – dijo Naruto**

**Pero que tal si estan persiguiendo a unos ninjas de alto rango y nos atacan no mejor no**

**Tienes razon no lo pense asi – dijo pensativo naruto**

**En eso pasan 2 niños unos años mas grande que ellos corriendo en direccion donde estaban las demas personas**

**Niño: corre vamos**

**Niño2: aun no me has dicho a donde vamos**

**Niño: estan intentando golpear al niño-demonio **

**Niño 2 : a ese que tiene un bijtu dentro verdad**

**Niño : se dice bijuu pero si es ese corre no me quiero perder esto**

**Niño 2 : si yo tambien quiero verlo sufrir por lo que hizo a la aldea**

**Sakura y Naruto al escuchar eso no lo pensaron 2 veces y tambien fueron corriendo **

**Al llegar vieron un espantosa escena vieron como un monton de aldeanos estab lanzando kunais shuriken piedras ramas lo que fueran contra un niño pelirrojo que estaba llorando lo que les asombro fue que no le daba ninguno todos las armas eran paradas por arena pero la arena no podia parar esas miradas llenas de odio de rencor no podia parar las palabras que se escuchaban entre la gente como "muerete bestia" o "demonio" "monstruo" "solo sirves para matar" " todos te odian"**

"**por que no mueres de una ves nos harias un favor"**** "fenomeno" **

**Sakura y Naruto al escuchar eso se les hizo un nudo en la garganta esas palabras herian mas que cualquier arma tanto que dejaron que uas pocas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos sabian que el dolor que ellos sentian en sus aldeas lo estaba sintiendo ese niño pelirrojo en esos momentos se podia ver por que estaba llorando pero no era un llanto normal sino uno lleno de mucha tristeza mas de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imagina y los pocos que lo hacian eran jinchurikis solo uno puede entender a otro Naruto seguido de Sakura fueron donde estaba el chico no les importaba si les caia algo de lo que estaban aventando solo para que el niño dejara de llorar empezo a llover en suna casi eso no pasaba pero esa era una de las pocas veces**

**Esos niños estan estrobando-dijo una vos**

**Salgan de ahí – dijo otra**

**NO NUNCA LO HARE- menciono naruto mientrs lloraba **

**Pero que te pasa estas loco ese niño te puede matar – pronuncio una vos refiriendose al pelirrojo**

**NO USTEDES SON QUIEN LO PUEDEN MATAR – grito Sakura que igual mente que Naruto estab llorando por la crueldad de esas personas**

**Ya lo arruinaron todo mejor me voy- dijo una vos**

**Yo tambien- menciono otro**

**Y yo- hablo otra**

**Y asi poco a poco se fueron todos dejando solo a los 3 jinchurikis**

Espero que les haya gustado, si creen que tenga que cambiar algo dejenme un review y si no cambio nada tambien dejenme un review xD

* * *


	3. Nuevos Amigos

**Ya que se fueron todas las personas el niño pelirrojo (no pongo nombre por que aun no la ah dicho) se quedo sorprendido nunca alguien habia echo algo asi por el, miro a los 2 niños que lo habian salvado de las crueles palabras los miro y vio que eran mas o menos de la misma edad cuando vio que ya se habian ido todos se atrevio a preguntas algo**

**¿Por qué me salvaron?-dijo el chico pelirrojo**

**No creo que nos quedaramos con los brazos cruzados mirandi y escuchando todo lo que te dicen y hacen verdad?- dijo el rubio**

**Pero saben quien soy?-pregunto**

**No lo sabemos pero sabemos otra cosa-dijo la niña**

**Que es la otra cosa que saben- dijo el niño temeroso por la respuesta**

**Sabemos que tienes un biju- dijo el portador del kyubi**

**NANI!!! Entonces de seguro me odian como las demas personas- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco temiendo que le pegaran o lo insultaran como todos lo hacian **

**No te vamos hacer nada-dijo la pelirrosa**

**Por que les tengo que creer!!!!- dijo/grito el pelirrojo**

**Por que…-dijo naruto volteando a ver a Sakura como diciendole "le decimos" ella solo dice que si con la cabeza**

**Nosotros tambien somos jinchurikis- termino la frase el oji azul**

**Per..pero como les creo como se que no mienten- dijo un poco nervioso el ojiaqua**

**Mira –dijo el rubio levantando se un poco la camisa junta un poco de chakra y poco a poco se empieza a formar un sello(del jutsu de sellado que le hizo minato) ves? Es el sello del kiuby **

**El kiuby ,ese es el biju de las 9 colas no?- responde un poco mas calmado el niño pelirrojo**

**Si y yo tengo el de 5 colas se llama Gobi o houkou -dicel la niña (N/A:como no se donde tiene el sello el Gobi [como naruto lo tiene en la panza y gaara en la frente] Sakura lo va a tener en el brazo y va ser un sello simi lar al del ANBU pero con 5 espirales alrededor)mientras se levantaba la manga del brazo dejando ver el sello**

**Y tu cual tienes-pregunta naruto**

**Yo…te..tengo el shu..Shukaku o tambien llamado ichibi**

**Bien ese es el de una cola no?-dice Sakura**

**Como la sabes Sakura-chan?-dijo naruto**

**Estube investigando sobre los bijus-menciono Sakura**

**Te..te llamas Sakura?-dijo el pelirrojo**

**Hai Sakura Haruno-afirmo la chica**

**Y yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo-dijo Naruto-y tu como te llamas?**

**Subaku no Gaara-Pronuncio gaara(ya dijo su nombre ya le puedo poner gaara)**

**Mucho gusto gaara- dice Sakura**

**Igualmente-dijo gaara**

**Lo mismo digo-ttebayo-djo naruto**

**Hubo un momento de silencio en el que los tres jinchurikis estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y de ves en cuando intercambiavan miradas hasta que la pelirrosa decidio romper ese un poco incomodo silencio**

**Um…. Eh gaara donde duermes?- pregunto La casi-kunoichi**

**Ah tengo una casa pero yo no duermo – dijo el pelirrojo**

**No duermes? –pregunto el rubio- por que ?**

**Por que no puedo tengo insomnio gracias a mi biju el shukaku- dijo gaara**

**A si ahora que lo recuerdo una vez lei que el ichibi tenia insomnio permanente y que si se llegara a dormir el demonio lo dominaria- dijo Sakura en un tono orgulloso por lo que sabia**

**Wow Sakura-chan si que eres muy lista- dijo con ojos de corazon**

**Si arigatou naruto pero… no tienes donde nosotros podamos dormir gaara- dijo Sakura**

**Pues casi nunca voy a ese lugar por que estoy solo pero vengan siganme- dijo gaara jalando los brazos de Naruto y Sakura y corriendo**

**Gaa…gaara a donde vamos?-dijo el portador del kiuby**

**Solo siganme , si es la primera vez que viene a la villa seguro les gustara**

**Los jalo del brazo y corriendo los 3 ,fueron hacia donde el pelirrojo los guiaba pasaron por muchas calles y casas habia mucha gente pero no se detubieron para nada alfinal cuando llegaron lo hicieron con la cabeza a bajo y con las manos agarrandose las rodillas y respirando muy agitadamente de tanto correr**

**Aquí es – dijo alegre el pelirrojo**

**Se quedaron impresionados cuando los otros 2 voltearon era como un parque pero extrañamente solo y tenia muchos arboles y en uno de ellos estaba una casa de arbol ese raro parque estaba a las orillas de la ciudad y simpre estaba deshabitado de tan lejos que estaba de las demas casas ademas era como un tipo callejón solo habia una entrada que era por una calle chiquita entre las perte trasera de 2 casas**


End file.
